The lives and family of the Taisho Brothers
by InuYashamama87
Summary: This anime follows InuYasha and Sesshomaru, their adopted mother, their wives, their children, and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: NO FLAMING! Please leave positive comments and please let me know if the grammar or spelling is off. That is one of my weaknesses. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or the characters but I DO own the plot!**

**Dedicated to my friend Jenn. For always helping me with life's problems. I would be lost without your excellent advice.**

CHAPTER 1

Kagome walked away from the well and headed towards the last place where she left her friends. She headed towards a hut that had smoke coming out of the cooking area. Kagome knocked on the door and Miroku answered. "Kagome, welcome back." He said. Kagome smiled as she walked in. Sango got up from the fire that she was poking and hugged Kagome. "Welcome back, Kagome! We missed you!" She said. Kagome took her backpack off her back and knelt by the fire. " I love what you and Miroku did to the place." She said. Sango smiled as she knelt back down. "I can see that you are pregnant." said Kagome. Sango rubbed her belly. "We are so excited." She said. " Lady Kaede is giving me all this stuff for the baby." Songo showed Kagome all the things that Kaede gave her. "That is so sweet." said Kagome. "Where is InuYasha?" asked Kagome. Songo and Miroku looked nervous. "What?" Kagome asked. She began to fear that something bad happened to him. "He and Kikyo are married. She is expecting a baby with him." Miroku said. Kagome held her chest as she could feel her heart breaking in to a million little pieces. "I thought he was going to wait for me." She said in a small whisper. Sango got up and walked over to Kagome. She put her arm around her. "He did." She said softly. "For many one day, He decided to travel to your time to see what was keeping you. He saw you passionately kissing another man. He came back very upset and very angry and waited for you to return to explain yourself. But when you didn't, he figured that you chose to be with the other man and became heartbroken. Kikyo came by and saw that he was gravely upset and healed his broken heart. They rekindled their relationship and they fell deeply in love. They got married and then conceived their child." Kagome's jaw dropped. She knew who InuYasha saw her kissing. "Hojo. I was kissing Hojo. I did have a crush on him and he finally knew of my existence and how I felt. He wanted to ask me out and I was thrilled. We did start dating and I was happy, but every time I looked at him I could see InuYasha's face. Everytime I kissed him I was fantasizing about InuYasha. When I was kissing him that day was saying goodbye to him." She said as she jumped to her feet. "I need to find InuYasha and tell him the truth." She began to walk to the door but Sango grabbed her arm. "Kagome, You can't. He and Kikyo are connected now. You must leave them be." Kagome began to get tears in he eyes. She began to sob, "But, he really needs to-" Sango cut her off. "They are happily married now and they have a baby on the way. If you try to break them up it will only enrage him. You need to let him be, I know it hurts...but you need to." Kagome ran out the door crying hard. "I know who will help me get InuYasha to talk to me." She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please leave feedback. It is the only way that I will be able to improve my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters. I DO own the plot.**

CHAPTER 2

Kagome ran to a huge house that looked like hut in the village. It belongs to a human named Corie, who is InuYasha and Sesshomaru's adopted mother, and her husband Koga, who is a wolf demon. Kagome knocked on the door and waited. Corie answered the door and looked sternly at Kagome. "Why hello, Corie. It is nice to see you." Corie started angrily at Kagome. "Why if it isn't the little wench that broke my baby boy's heart." She said in a harsh tone. Kagome looked in Corie's eyes and said. "I want to explain to InuYasha what happened." She said. "If you could let me in I could explain to you." Corie looked at Kagome with extreme dislike. She turned to look at Koga and he nodded his head. Corie turned back to Kagome. "I don't want to hear any of your lies and neither does my husband. Stay away from my son and his wife." She said very sharply and then she slammed the door. Kagome stared at the wooden door in her face. Kagome closed her eyes and started to imagine InuYasha in front of her, holding her, and telling her that he forgave her. All of a sudden the door opened. Koga was standing in the doorway as Kagome opened her eyes. "Oh Koga. I just want to work things out with InuYasha. I know I can fix this and he can still be a dad to the baby, but he needs to be with me. Please help me Koga." She said sobbing. Koga put his arm around Kagome and walked down the path. "I am sorry Kagome, but I can't help you. The day I married Corie, I became InuYasha's father. And as his father I have to ask you to respect mine and my wife's decision and to leave InuYasha and Kikyo alone. Okay?" Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "I am sorry Kagome. I was looking forward to you being apart of the family. You really shouldn't have cheated on him." He said. Kagome stopped walking. "But I-" She began. "I don't want to hear it. Just leave him alone." said Koga. He then turned and walked back up to the path into the house and closed the door. Kagome walked down the path wiping the tears from her eyes. "Your pathetic. Crying over that mutt?" said a voice from up above. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru sitting in a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please leave feedback. It will really help me improve my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters. I DO own the plot.**

CHAPTER 3

"Oh Sesshomaru. You scared me." She said. Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree. "I saw you run up the path and I took that you heard that InuYasha married Kikyo and they are expecting a little mutt soon, I thought I that I would grab a good seat and enjoy the show." He said. Kagome looked at him very confused. "I thought that you stopped calling him names and that you are getting along with him for your mother's sake." She said. Sesshomaru looked up ahead of her and then looked at her. "Yeah, I am. But sometimes I can't help myself. Plus it is an added bonus that a mutt like him left you." He said with a chuckle. Kagome began to tear up again and she started to walk away. "Wait." He said as he walked toward her. Kagome turned around and snapped, "What? Was there something hurtful that you didn't say? Let me put it this way. Your mom hates me, your dad hates me, and your brother left me for another girl! Any other pain you want to add?" Sesshomaru looked a little stunned. "Wow, I really didn't meant to..Nevermind. Anyways, I was going to say that I am sorry that your heart got broken. But I heard that you cheated on him." Kagome sighed and she told him what happened. "That is cheating." He said. Kagome looked at him angrily and said, "No it isn't." Sesshomaru chuckled. "You seriously aren't as smart as I gave you credit for. You dated a another boy while you were dating InuYasha. That is cheating. And yes your heart got broken but you got caught cheating and I think that you are more bothered that you got caught and that you lost the one person that really understood you and that you had a bond with." Kagome looked down. She knew that Shesshomaru was right. "I never meant to cheat on InuYasha. I just never thought that Hojo would like a plain girl like me but when he asked me out it was like all my childhood dream was coming true. And now I lost the man that I love and I lost the family that I was supposed to have, and now I have no place where I belong." She said. Sesshomaru lifted up her chin with his finger and kissed her softly on the lips. He then took her hand and said, "Come with me" Kagome asked, "Where to?" Sesshomaru started walking taking Kagome with him. "To my hut. It is where you belong."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: The reason for the modern furniture in some on the huts are because there are characters living in them that are from this Era.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters. I DO own the plot.**

CHAPTER 4

THREE MONTHS LATER

Kagome was very happy with her new life. Everyday, Sesshomaru would bring her flowers and she would cook a very romantic dinner. They would talk about their day to each other and then Sesshomaru would wash the dishes as Kagome gave Jaken his daily flea bath. Sesshomaru would then give Rin a bath and put her to bed while Kagome wiped down the table. Then they would go to the bedroom and make love and then they would go to sleep. One morning after Sesshomaru left, there was a knock at the door. Kagome answered it, It was Corie and she had another woman with her. This woman was human like Corie. She was thin built with medium curly strawberry blonde hair and brown skin was white as milk and she was wearing a dark green shirt with a wolf howling at the moon on it, dark blue jeans, and riding boots. "Hello Corie, come on in." Kagome said. Corie and the woman walked in to the hut. "Kagome, this is my friend Jenn." Corie said. Kagome shook Jenn's hand. "It is nice to meet you." Said Kagome. "Likewise" said Jenn. Corie and Jenn sat down on a sofa made out of cloth and hay while Kagome sat in a wooden chair. "We are looking for Sesshomaru. He mentioned to me that he was looking for someone to help him tame the wolves and Jenn has special skills in that area." Corie said. "Well, you just missed him he left about an half an hour ago. He said he was going to the woods near the Emperors castle to tame the wolves there." Kagome replied. Corie smiled, "Then we will meet up with him after we catch up with you. How have you been?" Kagome smiled politely. "I am doing fine. I have taken to motherhood very well. Rin is such a lovely little girl. I can't wait to marry Sesshomaru and adopt Rin as my own." Kagome said. Corie looked at her and said, "Yes, Rin is a sweetie and you are doing a fine job taking care of my precious granddaughter. She will be lucky to have a woman like you for a mother. But remember, it is not all fun and games and sometimes you have to be tough." Kagome stood up and smoothed out her dress and sat back down. "I know, the other day Rin ran ahead of us while we were on a nature walk and Sesshomaru had to send Ah-un to fetch her. We were really angry with her and we sent her to bed without supper." She said. Jenn smiled at Kagome. "What a lovely hut you guys have. I wish I had one like this." Jenn said. Kagome took Jenn's hand and squeezed it gently. "Why thank you. It isn't as big, nice, and more modern like Corie and Koga's but I am working on it." Kagome said. Corie got up and said, "Well I guess we should get going and meet up with Sesshomaru in town." Jenn got up too and she shook Kagome's hand. "It was lovely to meet you." Jenn said. Kagome smiled. "It was nice to meet you too." She said. Corie and Jenn then left for town and Kagome started doing her daily chores. Sesshomaru came home that night and announced that he hired Jenn to help him with the wolves, which made Kagome happy because she liked Jenn. Weeks went by and Sesshomaru would come home happy and tell Kagome new things that he learned from Jenn and she was so happy and eager to hear them. One night, Sesshomaru came home and asked Kagome to sit on the couch. She did eagerly to hear about Sesshomaru's day, but he sat down in a wooden chair before her and didn't look excited. "Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this but...our relationship is over. I feel that it has ran it course and I am sorry." Kagome got tears in her eyes and started to cry. "You didn't feel this way this morning. Tell me the truth, why are you breaking my heart." She sobbed. Sesshomaru took her hand gently and said, "A few weeks ago, I met someone else."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you Momo1991 for your comments.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters. I DO own the plot.**

CHAPTER 5

Kagome stood up on her feet with fury. "It is Jenn! Isn't it? You are breaking up our family for your employee?" She screamed. Sesshomaru stood up and put his hand on Kagome shoulder. "We really weren't a family. Rin is my daughter and you were just my girlfriend. I do love you, Kagome. I am just not in love with you anymore. We have nothing in common, in fact you have more in common with InuYasha then you have with me. Jenn and I have a lot in common and I stared to fall in love with her and she started to fall in love with me. I really don't mean to hurt you." Sesshomaru said. Kagome wiped the tears away from her face. "But I am in love with you." She sobbed. Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulder. "But I am not in love with you and you need to let me go. It isn't fair to keep me in this relationship." He said. Kagome looked at him to say one more thing but Sesshomaru interrupted her and said softly, "I am sorry. I am going to take Rin, Jaken, and Ah-un and stay at my parents house for the next three days and you can use those days to move out." He then walked into her room and packed a little for her and then went in to the room where she and Jaken were playing. He picked her up and said "Let's go Jaken." said Sesshomaru as he walked out the door. "Coming Lord Sesshomaru." said Jaken.,as he walked out the door of the room carrying the staff of two heads. "Shall I carry Rin to the orphanage?" asked Jaken. Sesshomaru bonked him on the head and he fell down. "Rin is my daughter forever. We are going to my mother's house you oaf." He said. Rin looked a little puzzled. "Daddy, is Kagome coming with us?" She asked. Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the top of her head. "No sweetheart, she isn't. I will explain everything on the way." Sesshomaru said. He looked at Kagome and said, "Goodbye and I am sorry." Sesshomaru walked out the door, carrying Rin, and Jaken got up and grabbed the staff of two heads and ran out the door screaming, "Wait for me my lord! My lord!" Kagome fell to her knees and started crying. "I guess I have no choice but to return to my time and find someone there who would love me." She thought. She got up off the floor and went into the room that she and Sesshomaru shared and began to pack up her things. "Before I leave. I am going to have a talk with the woman who stole Sesshomaru's heart from me." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken me a while to post a new chapter. My laptop died and I **

**had to buy a new one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters, I do however own the plot**

CHAPTER 6

Kagome walked in to the village and to Kaede's hut where Jenn was staying. Kagome knocked on the door and Kaede answered. "Kagome, what is wrong my child?" she said. Kagome pushed herself passed Kaede. "Where is she?" Kagome demanded. Kaede looked puzzled. "Who my child?" she asked. Kagome threw her backpack on the ground. "Jenn!I know that she is living here with you." Kagome screamed. Kaede knelt down by a small fire and poked at it. "I must ask you to not raise thy voice. She is in the back room packing her things. She is moving out and into a new place." She said. Kagome took in a few deep breaths. "Did she say where she was moving to?" She asked. Kaede shook her head. "Nay, child." She replied. Kagome mouthed the words "All right then" and then she walked into the backroom where Jenn was placing already folded clothes into a suitcase. "You Bitch! How dare you steal Sesshomaru away from me." She yelled. Jenn stopped packing and walked over to Kagome. "I didn't steal Sesshomaru away from you. He realized that he had more in common with me than he does with you and we fell in love with each other." Jenn said. Kagome clenched her fists which were by her side. "But he and I were happy with each other and now because of you I lost the man that I love, I lost the little girl that I loved as my daughter and I am all alone." Kagome said. "And it is all your fault." Jenn looked straight into Kagome's eyes. "I didn't take him away. He decided to break things off with you on his own. He can't help how is heart feels and keeping him in a relationship where he doesn't love the other person isn't fair to him." Kagome felt her heart sink. "But we were meant to be together." she said. Jenn backed up a little bit. "According to Sesshomaru and Corie, you were meant to be with InuYasha but you cheated on him and he left you for Kikyo." Jenn said. "And if you don't mind, I have some packing to do. I am moving in with Sesshomaru in a few days." Jenn turned around and went back to putting the clothes in her suitcase. Kagome raised her arm as if she was going to slap Jenn. "I hope you aren't planning on hurting me because you know very well that if you hurt me, Sesshomaru will hurt you." Jenn said without even looking up. Kagome lowered her hand, turned around, stomped out of the room, and picked up her backpack. She was about to walk out of the hut when Kaede grabbed her arm. "You know, my child, there is another out there who loves you."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A FEW DAYS LATER

Jenn, Sesshomaru were over at Corie and Koga's house for dinner. Rin was outside playing with Jaken in the backyard while Jenn, Corie, Sesshomaru, and Koga were drinking Sake in the living room. "I am so glad that you two decided to get together. But it is such a shame that Kagome got hurt in the process." Corie said. Sesshomaru sighed. "Mom, I just don't love her the way that I love Jenn. I mean when I used to kiss Kagome all I could feel were little blips. But when I kiss Jenn, I feel fireworks" He said as he took Jenn's hand. Corie smiled. "I know what you mean. When I first kissed your father. I felt the same way." she said. Koga and Corie kissed each other. "You see. That is what I want to give Rin. I want to give her two parents that truly love each other and I wasn't going to get to give her that with Kagome." said Sesshomaru. Corie placed her cup on the table. "Sesshomaru. I do want what is best for you. But I can't help but feel sad for the poor girl." Sesshomaru picked up his cup again. "I know, Mom, I know. But she has probably found someone else to be with." He said. Jenn let go of Sesshomaru's hand and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked out of it to see what Rin and Jaken were up to. "Jaken, Stop pushing Rin's head into the ground." Shouted Jenn. "But she cheated during our game of hide and seek." Jaken said in his froggy little voice. "I don't care! Let her up right now or I will send your lord out there." Jenn shouted. "Okay, Okay! Please don't send Lord Sesshomaru out here!" Jaken said. Jenn turned away from the window as back door opened and Rin came running inside and into Sesshomaru's arms. Jenn looked at the dinner table in the next room. "Why is there three extra plates at the table?" She asked. Koga stood up and closed the back door as Jaken was walking through the door, causing it to bonk Jaken on the head. "InuYasha and Kikyo are joining us. And so is a special guest." He said. Sesshomaru looked at Corie. "Who is it mom?" Corie smiled. "You will see." She said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be our other guest now."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters, I DO however own the plot**

CHAPTER 8

Koga walked over to the front door and opened. it. There stood a man. He wasn't an ordinary man, he was a dog demon like Sesshomaru. "Come on in." said Koga. Sesshomaru placed Rin on the floor and jumped up. "Father?" he asked. The man smiled. "Yes my son. It is me." he said. Jenn looked confused. "Corie, who is that man?" she asked. "That is Inutaisho. He is Sesshomaru and InuYasha's birth father." Corie answered. Sesshomaru walked over to his father and gave him a hug. "How can you be here father. You died over a hundred years ago." He said. Corie walked over to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I will explain when InuYasha gets here." She said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be InuYasha now." She said. Koga opened the door again. "InuYasha and Kikyo walked in. She was very pregnant and was due to give birth any moment. "Hi Dad, Mom." InuYasha said. He looked straight at Inutaisho. "Who is he?" He snapped. Corie motioned for InuYasha to sit down. "I will explain to you when you sit down." Corie said. InuYasha walked over to a chair and sat down. "InuYasha. This is your birth father, Inutaisho." Corie said. InuYasha's eyes widened. "Father? But I thought that you died a long time ago?" He said. Corie sat down in a chair that was next to InuYasha. "You see boys. Myoga went to Kaede and told her that the remains of your father have been found. However, he couldn't keep them safe because other demons wanted them. Kaede decided to use the spell that brought Kikyo to life and brought him back to life." Corie said. "I only found out a few days ago and I decided to let him see you both." InuYasha got up and gave Inutaisho a hug.  
"My son. I am so sorry that I died before you were born. But I can see that you turned out fine." He said. InuYasha let go of his father and sat down. "It is okay." He said. Inutaisho sat down too. "So, InuYasha. How is your birth mother?" he asked. InuYasha looked down at the floor. "She died when I was young." He said softly. "But I raised myself, met Kikyo and fell in love, got tricked into thinking that she betrayed me and vise versa by a demon, got stuck to a tree for fifty years, became unstuck, fell in love with another girl, killed the demon that tricked me and Kikyo, broke up with the other girl, and married and impregnated Kikyo." Inutaisho smiled. "Sounds like you had an interesting life. Sesshomaru, what have you been up to? He asked. Sesshomaru walked over to Jenn and Rin. "The only thing that matters are my girlfriend, Jenn, and my adopted human daughter, Rin. I saved her twice from death." He said. Inutaisho smiled. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet my granddaughter and this stunning woman who captured my son's heart. Tell me my boy, is your birth mother still alive?" He asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Yes, but I don't talk to her or have anything to do with her. She wasn't to nice to Rin." Sesshomaru said. He walked over to Corie and placed his hands on her shoulder's. "I met Corie one day and she gave me the love and encouragement that my birth mother never gave me. I began to love Corie as a mother and she became my mom. Shortly after, she gave InuYasha the love that only a mother can give. He always wanted that since he was a boy and he began to love her too and she became his mother, too." He said. Inutaisho looked impressed. "Well, I am glad that you got a mother that loves you both." He said. Corie rubbed Sesshomaru's left hand with her right hand and rubbed InuYasha's left leg with her left hand and said, "They are good boys. I am proud of the choices that they made and of their lifestyles." Sesshomaru bent over and gave Corie a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mom." He said. InuYasha leaned over in his chair and gave Corie a kiss on the cheek, too. "I also love you, Mom." He said. Corie kissed both boys on their cheeks. "I love you both, too. You are the best sons that a mother could ask for." Just then Koga, who went into the kitchen to check on dinner, came out of the kitchen and said, "The duck is done." Corie stood up and said. "Come on, everybody. Dinner is ready." Everybody got up and followed Corie into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know that this is a little OOC and I apologize for it. A lot of you have sent me messages telling me that they don't have modern day furniture. In Chapter 3, Kagome tells Jenn that she is trying to make it modern like Corie's house since they are both from the modern era as is Jenn and that is why they have furniture. I am sorry for any confusion!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters, I DO however own the plot**

CHAPTER 9

A few days later, InuYasha was pacing around the in the hut that he and Kikyo lived in. "Would you relax?" asked Kikyo, who was making a blanket for the baby. InuYasha kept pacing the floor. "I can't. You are do to give birth soon and then I am going to be responsible for this little life and I don't know how I am going to do that." he said. Kikyo put the blanket that she was sewing down. "Why don't you go and work for Totosai." She suggested. InuYasha made a face. "I don't want to work for someone who used to work for my father." He said. Kikyo rubbed her belly. "Well, then why don't you work with Sesshomaru?" She asked. InuYasha made another face. "I don't want to spend my time chasing wolves. Plus, Jenn helps him with that." He said. Kikyo picked up a cup of tea that was on the table next to her and took a sip. "I mean with his other job. He gets paid to keep demons away from the village. Corie told me the other day that he could use some help." She said. InuYasha stopped pacing. "But I don't think that I would want to work with my brother." he said. "But we need the money for the baby and it would mean so much to your mother." Kikyo said without looking up from her sewing. InuYasha sighed. "Your right. Our family and my mother's happiness are very important to me. I will go to Sesshomaru's place and tell him that I will help him." He said. InuYasha walked over to Kikyo and kissed Kikyo on the lips and then ran out the door all the way to Sesshomaru and Jenn's. InuYasha knocked on the door and waited. Jenn answered the door.

"Why hello, InuYasha. Please come in." She said. InuYasha walked in. "Is my brother here I would like to talk to him?" InuYasha asked. Jenn closed the door. "Yes, he is putting Rin to bed. Please have a seat." She said. InuYasha sat down on the sofa. "So, how is Kikyo doing?" she asked. "She is doing fine. She is a few days past the date that Kaede said he would give birth. But she is holding in there." He said. Jenn smiled. "That is good to hear. I have some stew that I made for you and Kikyo. Please remind me to give it to you before you leave." She said. "Thank you. I will remind you." He said. Just then Sesshomaru walked it. "InuYasha. What are you doing here?" He asked. InuYasha stood up. "I would like to help you with the demons. Mom told Kikyo that you needed help and I need the money to help support my child." He said. Sesshomaru stood there staring at InuYasha. "And what makes you think that you can help me?" He asked. InuYasha took a step forward. "I have the Tetseiga. It can kill 100 demons in one swipe. It is just as good as your powers." He said. Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, I can ask the Emperor to give you a trial run." He said. InuYasha clenched his fists."Why can't you just stop messing around and give me the job?!" He shouted. "I must ask you to keep your voice down, Rin is sleeping in the other room. I can't just give you the job because it isn't my job to give. It is the Emperor's." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha unclenched his fists. "Well, I am good and you know it." InuYasha said. "Yes. I do know it. But it is not me that you need to impress. It is the Emperor. I will talk to him tomorrow about giving you a trial run. Okay?" Said Sesshomaru. InuYasha sat back down on the sofa. "Okay." He said. Just then the front door opened and Koga walked in. He was in a panic. "Geez, Dad. Ever heard of knocking?" asked Sesshomaru. "I am sorry." He gasped. "Where is InuYasha?" InuYasha stood up. "I am here, is wrong?" He asked. Koga walked over to InuYasha. "Son, your mother sent me. Kikyo went into labor. She is about to have the baby."


End file.
